


Stephine Brown imgaines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, comics - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Stephanie Brown, your girlfriend finally tells you shes batgirl and you confess that you’re a famous retired villain.





	1. It's over

You tried really hard to keep your ex-life a secret from your girlfriend Stephanie. You moved to a completely new part of town, you got rid of your costume, you even stopped talking to your old villain friends. (V/n) was done for good. But you can’t escape your past no matter how hard you tried. It happened one night over cuddles and movies when Steph and you had a chill night and just relaxed at your place, eating junk food.

“You know I heard about this old villain called (V/n), apparently they were one of the best criminals in Gotham.” You choked on your pizza, coughing to stop you from suffocating to death. “Are you alright y/n?” Steph asked worriedly and tapped you on the back to help you.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” You said clearing your throat. “I thought that villain quit years ago,” You said trying to act casual.

“They did but people are still talking about their crimes,” she said casually eating another bite of the pizza but you, oh you were screaming internally. You weren’t proud of what you did but you did them and you couldn’t take them back but you were trying to make them up by fixing the damages you made and donating to the people you hurt. If you could fix the past you would but you couldn’t and this is the best you could do.

“Why are you so interested in this retired villain?” you asked. You’ve been retired for years why was she bringing this up now?

She shrugged taking another bite of her pizza, “I’m just wondering why someone would be so cruel and be like that, they must have been horrible if even after years people still talk about them.”

You flinched at her words, you were called a lot of names while being (V/n) but hearing it from a person you loved and trust and who loved you back hurt. “Y/n? Why are you acting so weird over this?” she said looking you in the eyes. You felt your breath get caught in your throat and sweat begin to form on your forehead.

“Uhh no reason, no reason at all,” you swallowed the lump in your throat as her eyes studied yours. You tried to act casual but you were hurting. If she ever found out she would hate you, you really were horrible back then and you lived with the pain and guilt every day.

“Y/n I feel like you know something about this villain and you don’t want to say it. What is it? Did they rob you once? Did they do something to you? Were you hurt badly by them?” She asked frantically worried about you. “Batman and I will-” She quickly shut herself up seeing what she said.

“Batman…and you?” You asked confused, “Stephanie what aren’t you telling me?” You asked seriously.

She looked down at her hands before taking a deep breath and saying, “I’m Batgirl,” she whispered out quietly almost so you couldn’t hear her. You finally put two and two together, it was no wonder why she always came home with bruises and being sore, coming back really late in the night and what not.

“Steph…why didn’t you tell me?” you asked softly.

She continued looking at her hands, “Because I didn’t want to worry you or scare you away.”

“Well you can’t really scare me, I was (V/n),” You said trying to make her feel better. She looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“What!? How could you not tell me y/n!” She moved away from you, you felt a pang in your chest from that action, you didn’t want to tell her like this but the truth was out. “Y/n! I’m supposed to be your girlfriend, were supposed to tell each other everything.”

“Well, you didn’t tell me about being Batgirl!” You said in standing up from the couch.

“Well, you didn’t tell me about being (V/n)!” She stood up as well looking you right in the eyes.you couldn’t believe her, you were fine when she told you she was Batgirl. Yeah, you did worse things but you didn’t freak out like she was. She’s lied to you about what she’s doing at night and the only thing you did was just not tell her something from your past.

“I wasn’t upset when you just told me you were Batgirl, I might have done bad things but I make up for them or at least I try,” You said walking towards the door angrily hurt by how she was reacting, “At least I don’t lie to you when I go out to places.”

“Yeah well, at least I didn’t ruin peoples lives like you did!” She yelled at you. You couldn’t help but feel a deep pain in your chest as she said that.

“Whatever Stephanie, its over,” You muttered as tears began to fall from your eyes. You walked out of the house and slammed the door behind you, she had no right to say those things. You weren’t proud of who you used to be and she didn’t have to rub it in.

If she was going to be like that you didn’t need her in your life.


	2. Tickle fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your fight with Stephanie you to make up.

After you and Stephanie broke up she tried to call you and visit you but you were a villain as she said and a villain knows how to hide. You were a mess without her but if she was going to hurt you like that then you’d just disappear.

You really wanted to see her and be near her but she was so stubborn and you were scared that she hated you.

You were walking down the street at night, there was no better time to do so well other than the thugs that roamed around. They were nothing you couldn’t handle and if they even tried anything they had another thing something to them.

Someone was walking behind you speeding up when you did and slowing down as you did. You heard them a step or two behind you and then you felt hands wrap around you and push you into an alley.

You were pushed against the wall and a knife was pressed against your neck, “gave me everything you go!” He said threateningly as he pushed the knife against you neck drawing blood. You heard someone from above and knew it was one of the vigilantes, but you didn’t want to be saved by someone else, you could do it yourself.

“You got it, buddy,” You said as you quickly disarmed him. The knife fell to the ground making a clattering sound. You twisted his arm around his back causing him to scream in pain as you broke it. You threw him against the other wall and then proceeded to knock him out with a blow to the face. If you wanted to kill him you could and if you were still a villain you would have without a second thought.

“Y/n…” the vigilante said as she dropped behind you. You knew that voice from anywhere it was Stephanie. You turned around and looked at her. She began to walk near you and tried to wrap her arms around you but you stopped her.

“I don’t think vigilantes should talk to villains,” you said angrily. How dare she try and embrace you like she wasn’t cruel to you.

“Y/n…I’m so sorry about that, Batman told me about you and I know what I said is wrong,” She said as she moved to take her mask off. “I love you so much, Y/n, no matter what you’ve done or who you used to be-” she took a deep breath. “-You accepted me and I was doing things in secret and you just with heald some information.”

You felt tears sting your eyes, you remembered what she said and you couldn’t help but feel the hurt that she caused you. “I love you too Stephanie, but what you said hurt me so bad.”

She looked down ashamed, “I know what I did to you and I’m so sorry I was wrong to do so.” She slowly walked forwards and you didn’t object to it so she leaned towards you, cupped your face and placed her lips on yours. “I really love you y/n,” She said as you two broke away.

“I love you too, steph, and you owe me,” You said as she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close.

“Go home, baby, I’ll be there in a while, okay?” she asked as she pulled her mask on and gave you one last kiss.

“Okay, My love,” You said smiling a little as she grappled away.

When you got home you cooked some food for you and Stephanie. The food was quickly done and you placed it on the table as she walked through the front door. “I see you’ve been staying here,” You stated as you looked at her.

“Yeah…after I said those things I waited for you to come back but you didn’t so I stayed hoping you would come back home,” She said as she sat down in her seat. “You are very skilled in going off the grid.”

You placed a kiss on her lips and began to eat, “thank you.” you two continued to talk as you ate. You talked about what you’ve been doing and what she’s been doing. You really missed her.

You two went over to the couch and she put a movie on. You laid on the couch and as she turned around you opened your arms and she knew that meant you wanted to cuddle, so she laid next to you and let your arms wrap around you. She signed contently.

“I really missed this,” She said as she snuggled closer to you. You kissed her head and neck lightly.

“I missed it too, beautiful,” You said as she turned around and began to kiss your lips. You threw your legs over her and began to tickle her.

“Y/n, stop!” She pleaded as she struggled and laughed trying to get you to stop tickling her.

Once you stopped you placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She looked at you and wrapped her arms around you and pulled you closer to lay your head on her chest where you fell asleep listening to her heartbeat and she fell asleep playing with your hair.


	3. Valentines Day Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to take Stephine to Bruce’s Valentines Day Gala. She wants to ask you out as well but with doubts in both of your minds you both chicken out. Your siblings, Tim and Cassandra decide to take your dating lives into their own hands.

Bruce Waynes first Valentines Gala.

You were surprised by this. You lived in the manor with him since he adopted you and this is something you were never expecting. Who the hell did Bruce Wayne have to take to this Gala? You knew this was to raise charity for some sort of event to maybe show off but wow did you and all the others hate going to these.

You decided that maybe it was finally a chance to ask out Stephanie Brown, The Spoiler. Your heart swooned whenever she walked into the room. Her name put butterflies in your stomach and made your mouth dry whenever she was near. You tried your best to keep your composure but whenever she was around you got weak in your knees, it was probably the reason Bruce never put you two together on patrols.

You had no idea she felt the same around you. You just never realized because she was better at hiding it than you but she was oblivious to your liking of her. She constantly talked about you to Tim and Cassandra about how she was head over heels for you. She would gush and talk about something she found cute and when she found out about the Valentines Gala that they invited her too she wanted you to go with her.

Tim and cass where tired of your two constant gushing about each other, they listened through. You were their sister and Stephanie their friend. They both tried to gently push you two together and get you two to confess but it was no luck. With each time they tried to get one of you to confess you or Stephanie stayed away from each other.

With each day that the Gala approached your nerves continued to spike with the thought of asking Stephanie out. You wanted to, you truly did but it was hard, it was like someone was holding you back. Someone was holding you back, yourself.

You were lounging on the couch your head in the armrest and your legs on Tim’s lap. You loved annoying Tim with putting your legs on him. He and Cassandra were talking about something and you, well you were daydreaming about Stephanie.

“She’s so pretty,” You said out of the blue making them look at you with raised eyebrows. “And the way she kicks peoples asses, shes just so graceful. Her in general.” A giant smile crossed your face as you looked up at the ceiling. You didn’t understand how someone could make you feel such a way.

Tim let out a small sigh looking at Cass who only nodded at him, they took turns trying to convince you asking her out. “You should go for it, Y/n. As your siblings we feel like you should shut up and ask her out,” Tim said not giving any care in the world. He was so tired of this conversation.

“I can’t just do that. What if she says no? Then what would I do? We literally work together and see each other a lot.” You flipped Tim off before glaring at him. He just gave you a look.

“You can’t just rejecting this, one day she’ll just date someone else if you don’t make your move,” Tim said shrugging his shoulders. Sometimes he just didn’t understand you. He watched in amusement as you glared at him. You wanted to punch him.

“I’ll think about it, now I need to go choose a dress for this dumb gala,” You grumbled to them. You practically jumped off the couch and made your way upstairs to your room where you threw yourself on the bed in anger. God, why can’t I just ask her out? You thought to yourself. It was such a simple thing but apparently not to you.

Tim watched you retreat to your room and looked at Cass. “We have to set them up on a date.”

“How?”

“Okay. we can tell them we got them a date because Bruce wants them to have a date and when Stephanie gets here early we pair them up.”

“Will..it work?”

“It should now let get moving to make it happen.”

___

That week you found a nice black flowing dress, with lace sleeves. The theme was valentines, pink, white, and red but you loved not following the rules. It was normal for you not to attend the Gala or leave halfway through most of the family did that except for Bruce and Alfred. All of your siblings plotted to make an escape.

As the days for the Gala got closer you didn’t ask Stephanie out. You decided maybe later, it was always like that. You were too nervous and scared of rejection to even say anything to her much less ask her out on a date. You had talked yourself up to asking her out for the dance but by the time it rolled around you hadn’t.

Tim walked up to you as you stood near the hallway as far away from the entrance as you could get, you hated meeting the rich families and kissing up to them, it was tiring, to say the least. It was one of the many reasons the entire family, sometimes even Bruce plotted ways to leave without being caught. The Gala has yet to start but Bruce wanted you all in your spots. Every one of your siblings had a date… everyone but you.

You gave Tim a quick overlook, seeing the glint in his eyes. “What are you planning Tim?” You ask skeptical of his antics. You and he were close so of course, you would know when he was up to something because sometimes you two got into trouble because of it. You moved your head a little to see Cassandra staring at you two intently and it only made your suspicions grow. “Okay, seriously what are you doing?”

Tim walked around you and put an arm around your shoulder bring you against his body. “You look nice, tonight. Not following bruces dress code I see.” He gave you a smile and gave Cass a nod who quickly rushed outside. One of the caters almost hit her but she graced past, out the door before he could even say sorry.

“Cass and I set you up on a date-”

“WHAT?! With who?” You asked eyes wide. You pulled yourself out of his grasp and punched him in the shoulder.

Tim rubbed his shoulder and moved away from you. “It’s a blind date, you’ll have to find out.” He quickly moved away from you because you could hit him.

A scowl rested on your face. You were never the type for blind dates but you trusted Tim, you knew he would have at least did a background check or known the person.

“Where are they?” You asked clenching your jaw.

Tim have you a cheeky grin. “Well, she’s behind you.”

You turned around and your heart dropped to your stomach. There stood Cassandra being giddy, a bright smile on her face. You could tell she happy with this “blind date.”

There stood, in all her glory, Stephanie Brown. Her hair was neatly curled and her make up was lightly dusted her face. Her hands rung in front of her nervously. She had followed Bruce’s dress code and went with a beautiful white dress.

You wanted to speak but a lump formed in your throat. Tim bumped you with his elbow pushing you closer to her. “Have fun you two lovebirds,” Tim said with a smirk. People had begun marking their way into the manor so Tim and cass had left you two alone.

You played with your hands nervously. You knew you would clam up like this around her. “H-hey steph, how are you?” You stuttered. As much as you tried you could never act normal around her.

For the first time in forever, you watched her trip over her words. You could tell that she didn’t think you were the person her friends were setting her up with. She was too shy to ask you out.

“I’m good, how are you y/n?” She asked clearing her throat. Guests were pouring in like water. The room was already getting crowded as people maneuvered she let out a nervous laugh. Someone bumped into Stephanie pushing her towards you. She almost tripped but you caught her. You quickly put her back on her feet your cheeks burning from the blush.

“Thank you all for coming to my Gala today! I am proud to announce that Wayne is partnering with…”

You blocked out your adopted fathers’ voice and turned to Stephanie. “When he’s done talking do you want to dance?” You asked after you had gathered up the courage. You felt the nervousness kick in again so you quickly stuttered out, “I mean that is I-if you want to!”

“I’d like that,” She said taking your hand and pulling you through the crowd so you could get to the dance floor when Bruce had finished talking. You two waited impatiently, Bruce always had long speeches that bore you and all your siblings.

“Your siblings are watching us,” Stephanie whispered in your ear slightly moving her head to the direction of where Cass, Dick, Tim and surprisingly Damian stood gossiping with each other about you and Stephanie, most likely making bets about how the night will go. When you turned to look at them they quickly whipped around to act like they weren’t looking but it was quite obvious that they were.

Bruce had finished his long speech so you quickly pulled Stephanie to the open space as the classical music began to play through the room. Your siblings always had to embarrass you, wasn’t it enough that they had set you up on a “blind” date? You put your hands on her waist and she put her hands on your shoulders. You could feel the stared on you two, something was going to be in the news tomorrow about all of you.

You both swayed together, you would have been avoiding looking into her eyes but you were too shy to look at the other people staring at the two of you. “I was going to ask you out earlier.”

“So this was your plan to have them set us up?”

“No.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Stephanie asked confused.

“I was too nervous to, I can’t even talk with you around let alone gather the courage to even make a move,” You said with a little laugh. She thought it was cute that you were shy but at the same time she understood, she to wanted to ask you out but was too shy.

“I was going to ask you out as well but I thought you wouldn’t want to,” She said softly, her cheeks turned pink once she had admitted it out loud. Now that she knew you liked her it became clear that you liked her but back then she thought you were like that with everyone or pinning over someone else.

You gave her a confused look. “You thought I wouldn’t say yes to dating you? That’s a crazy idea,” You laughed giving her a reassuring smile. Your siblings had grabbed their dates and had started slow dancing beside you and Stephanie. “Would you like to go on a date?” You asked realizing that she liked you too and you could finally ask.

She gave a quick head nod. “Of course I would love to.” She quickly pulled you into a kiss that had everyone stop what they were doing and turn and look at you. You could even hear your siblings cheering like the weirdos they were. You pulled away breathlessly giving her a little smile. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.”

“Now you don’t have to wait,” You said kissing her again.

Tim pranced around you two happily, “Now I don’t have to hear about how much you two want to ask each other out!” Stephanie put her head on your shoulder giving Tim the bird.

“Now you have to hear about the relationship dumbass,” You side twirling Stephanie. She laughed as Tims’ face fell and he stalked off the dance floor to pout to whoever he was here with. You and Stephanie were going to have so much torturing Tim with your relationship.


End file.
